


Belladonna Bonding

by Arrancon515



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, First time anal, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, Implied Bestiality, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Shotacon, Triple Penetration, Wholesome Family Fun, double blowjob, milf on shota, naughty teacher, painal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrancon515/pseuds/Arrancon515
Summary: "The Week of Love" is a annual event where the Faunus of Menagerie are overtaken by the desire to mate with whatever they can. When the matriarch of the Belladonna household must leave her home for the seven days of lust, the father and daughter must relieve their stress with each other. But will a loyal husband give in to his beautiful daughter? And can a mother ripe for breeding keep herself together when acting as a substitute teacher for a class of young, energetic boys?Of course not, this is porn.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ghira Belladonna, Kali Belladonna/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 131





	1. The Seduction of Ghira Belladonna

The first week of summer was known across Menagerie as “The Week of Love”.

Biology of Faunus was influenced by the climate and time of year, running on a primal schedule they could not control. Due to their animal traits, males and females simultaneously went into heat at the same time every year. The natural occurrence forced the residents of the island continent to adjust society to a sudden and powerful sexual desire, with a temporary social distancing law when in public. Human police officers were brought in to monitor shopping centers and parks, enforcing decency and breaking up any coupling partners in view of other citizens.

The constant arousal of a Faunus put many people on edge, both sexually and mentally. If someone couldn’t get their rocks off, they would either be incredibly angry or fuck the first thing they could. As taboo as the actions were to humans, it wasn’t a surprise for women to be caught being fucked by a dog in their backyard, or for a brother to stick himself in his sister. Luckily, such events were accepted by the public due to their common occurrence every year.

The only public spaces that permitted large crowds were lower grade schools, as children under 15 did not usually have their hormones affected by the mating season. Still, they were reduced to one teacher per school with one class per week. The number of teachers let inside was limited, as the kiddos did not need to see their instructors hooking up in the hallway. So, when one institution was down a lecturer, a substitute was needed.

“Please, Kali,” Ghira Belladonna pleaded to his wife as she packed her suitcase, “Could you possibly cancel this trip? Surely they can find another substitute.”

Kali shut her bag, and turned to face her husband, hand on her hip. She wore a sheer blue sundress, the slight bit of cleavage attracting the large man’s eyes. “Dear, please don’t be so selfish. The children need their education.”

“True, but I need you here. If I’m here alone, I’ll go mad!”

“Blake is here.”

His daughter. The 18 year old young woman had returned to Menagerie for some R&R after her Beacon semester had ended. As much as he knew he wouldn’t be judged by others for doing so, the last thing Ghira wanted to do was trade his wife for his daughter this week. He loved Kali more than anything, and she was the only woman for him. “How many times must I tell you? I do not want to have sex with my daughter! Or anyone else, for that matter!”

“I understand, dear,” Kali caressed his face, her fingers running through his beard, “I’m just suggesting it. I would hate for you to go this whole week with no relief.”

Staring down at his shorter wife, Ghira felt himself go rock hard as he saw down her dress. Her pink nipples were hard as a rock, her hand trailing down his chest. “Do you think we could get a quickie in before you go?”

“I’m sorry, my love. I’d love to but I’m already running late. It’s almost seven, and the train departs in 15 minutes.”

“And you’re leaving me with this?” Ghira asked, gesturing to his crotch in frustration, “Sometimes I think you enjoy taunting me like this too much, Kali.”

“I do. See you in six days.”

With a quick kiss, Kali picked up her bags and walked over to the door. “Oh, and one last thing, Ghira.”

“Yes?”

“Don’t fuck Blake too hard. I might just get jealous.”

“Oh, Kali…” Ghira grumbled as she left their house, shaking his head as he plopped down on the couch. That woman was the most dignified wife for 95% of the year, but give her seven days of freedom and she was a kinky MILF no other could hold a candle to. Just one of the many reasons he married her.

He reached for the tablet on the coffee table, swiping through the news section to get his mind off of sex. But when all of the pop-up ads had skimpy bikini ladies in them, it was impossible not to be horny.

“Well,” Ghira sighed, unzipping his pants. He whipped out his member, the kickback from his erection making him wince. “Guess it’s just you and me, old friend.”

Ghira pulled up a porn site and immediately went to the MILF tab, picking out the woman that looked the closest to his wife. Just as he had gotten comfortable and ready to start the deed, he heard footsteps behind him.

“Did mom leave already?” Blake Belladonna asked as she walked past the couch, not noticing her exposed father beside her at first, “She could have woken me up to say goodbye.”

The moment she turned to her father, her face immediately went beat red upon seeing his not-so-little friend. Ghira was still trying to conceal himself as quickly as possible, but Blake had seen enough. Her dad was huge. Like, at least a foot long. It was no wonder he wore such baggy pants all the time. She was unable to look away from it, eyes scanning from his curly pubes down the girth of his shaft as a warm feeling rose up between her legs. Blake felt a slight disappointment when her dad put the snake back in its den.

“Uh, Blake!” the large man exclaimed, zipping up his fly, “I was, uh… I didn’t think you were awake.”

Blushing, Blake tried to look at his face instead of his crotch. She wondered if her father could see her nipples trying to burst out of her skin-tight crop top. Her heat hadn’t been affecting her up until now, and her horniness had just skyrocketed to its peak. It was almost uncomfortable to stand. “I just woke up, actually. Mom’s gone, right?”

“She left just a few minutes ago, actually. Was in quite the hurry. It’s just us here now.”

“…Okay. I’m gonna go back to my room then, so you can get back to things. You know… what you were doing.”

“If you need anything, I’ll be here. I plan on ordering out for dinner soon.”

“Sounds good,” Blake replied, hastily rushing back to her room. Ghira was focused on her plump round ass with every swaying step she took. So juicy, barely contained by her spandex pants. It was clear what Blake inherited from her mother.

The sound of a door slamming relieved Ghira, who tossed the tablet onto a pillow. That was the definition of awkward. The look in his daughter’s eye said enough: she wanted him. Ghira wasn’t sure if he could last the whole week without giving in to Blake. Especially with that thick bubble butt of hers.

* * *

Ghira didn’t see or hear his daughter for the rest of the afternoon. When he called to her for dinner there was no answer; not even telling her it was smoked salmon brought her to the dining table. So the father saved it for the next day. He wasn’t that hungry himself, his mind preoccupied on thoughts of Kali going down and deep throating his still erect member. He masturbated once, but it was nowhere near as good as the real thing. In half an hour he was back up at full mast.

Eventually, it was time to hit the sack. As he crawled into his king-sized bed, he let out a big yawn and looked to his left where his wife would usually lie. They’d been married for nearly twenty years, and he hated not seeing her beside him every time. He nearly picked up the scroll on his bed stand, just wanting to hear her voice. Maybe a session of dirty talk could get him to fall asleep.

He decided against it. When all he wanted was to feel her body, just her sexy voice wasn’t enough to satisfy him.

“It’s just a week…” Ghira mused to himself, “Get ahold of yourself.”

He closed his eyes and eventually dozed off. It wasn’t long before he started dreaming of Kali, his lips locked around hers as he bred her warm hole on the warm sands of a beach. Of course, his subconscious put her in that sexy leopard print bikini she knew was his favorite, her breasts as soft as they were in reality.

But something was off. When Kali began to lick the tip of his rod, it felt _too_ real. Ghira could feel a hand caressing his balls, but the imaginary wife’s hands were behind her back.

When he opened his eyes, he could hear the sound of gagging coming from underneath his bedsheets. There was only one person it could be, and as he flung the covers up he met them eye to eye.

 _“Blake!”_ Ghira exclaimed, the sight of his daughter kissing the base of his cock very surreal. She was almost naked, wearing only a black bra and panties. _“Wh-what are you doing?!”_

The girl pulled her face away from his dick for a moment, continuing to stroke his shaft. Her pupils were dilated, her instincts completely in control. “I’m sorry, dad. But I needed to taste you… I was touching myself all day thinking about you. If I didn’t come in here I’d be awake all night wanting it!”

“Sweetheart, I…” the man grunted as she put her lips around him and caressed his head with her tongue. Fuck, she was talented for her age. “I don’t know about this.”

 _“Pweashe?”_ Blake begged, her mouth full of his girth. Her lips popped as she removed herself from him, using her finger to pet his hole, “I know you miss mom. She told me before she would be okay with me doing this for you.”

That woman was devious. Kali must had wanted this to happen for a long time to tell Blake in advance. Oddly enough, his wife’s lecherous fantasy made Ghira’s cock twitch in joy. “Blake… You know how much I love your mother. I don’t feel comfortable… _making love_ with anyone but her. You understand that, right?”

“I get it,” Blake said, a look of disappointment on her face as she let go of his penis, “But don’t you love me too?”

Oh God, she looked like she was about to cry. Good job, super dad. “No, no! That’s not it at all sweetie! I do love you, it’s just... How should I put it? Your mother was my first and only. If I entered another woman’s… well, vagina, I would feel like I was betraying her. Does that make sense?”

“A little,” Blake replied, “But what if I just gave you a blowjob and nothing more? That’s not the same thing as sex.”

Clever girl.

“Technically yes. But-

It was a good enough answer for Blake, as both of her hands were immediately back around his dick. She was cranking him hard and fast, working him with her small dainty hands. “Then I’ll finish you off, okay? I’d feel horrible for getting you so hard and leaving you like this.”

“I… suppose.”

He trailed off as his daughter’s head bobbed up and down, giving in to her. Blake’s technique was impeccable, his cock sliding into her throat with ease. Her moans made it feel even better as she drooled on him. Ghira tried lifting his hand to push the hair away from her eyes, but the way his little girl was running her teeth on his shaft was so good it froze him in place.

Blake’s mind was entirely focused on making her father cum. She had learned about the best techniques from the many erotic novels she read, and knew just what to do to get a giant cock like this to burst. She salivated for his load, moaning as she rapidly pushed her face up and down to his base. Her eyes filled with tears from the constant push down her tiny throat, but the pain equaled pleasure. His warm cum would be worth every second.

Her hand twisted back and forth as she started sucking on his head like a lollipop, eyes locked on his face. Blake wanted him to know she wasn’t just a little girl anymore. She could do things for him just like mom could. She twirled her tongue in circles around the head before opening her mouth for him again and taking him all the way down. Blake choked loudly and pulled herself up, wiping her eyes and giggling.

“How does that feel?” she crooned, kissing his dick, “I bet mom can’t go that far.”

“Sweetie,” Ghira grunted, finally able to lift his arm to put his hand on the back of her head to push her back down. He caressed her hair while she caressed his cock, using two hands again to crank his lower length while she filled her lips with the rest, plunging her warm mouth. Ghira felt bad in thinking she was better than Kali, but fucking hell was Blake good at blowjobs.

Her speed increased as the man’s hips began to move restlessly, sensing he was near his limit. Blake’s fingers ran down one side as her parted lips kissed the other, humming in pleasure. She was getting messy, letting her spit coat her hands and face like a dirty little slut that wanted nothing but to have her face painted with cum. Her gaze never left her dad’s eyes.

“Do you wanna cum?” Blake taunted, jerking him off with one hand at a rapid face, “How bad do you want it?”

Ghira gritted his teeth. Any moment and he was going to burst all over his slutty little girl. “Very badly, Blake.”

Suddenly, she let go. “Then not yet.”

“Huh?” Ghira opened his eyes, confused. Blake crawled up onto him, pressing her whole body against his. Her skin was so smooth, young, and warm. She was completely on him, her lips just centimetres from his.

“You said you wouldn’t fuck my pussy, right?” Blake whispered, slipping her panties off and tossing them to the floor, “So why don’t you fuck my ass?”

“Your… ass?”

“That’s right,” she replied seductively, her fingers running through his chest hair and down to his abs, “You can still keep mom’s pussy, and also take your daughter’s anal virginity. How does that sound?”

“I don’t know about… that…”

He shivered as his daughter blew into his ear, biting at his lobe before burying her face into his neck. Just her sliding down his body a little bit made the end of his cock press into her butt cheek. _“Please, daddy~?_ I know how bad you want to cum. I want you to be the first one in my tight little asshole. Pretty please?”

Oh, fuck it all.

Unable to take it anymore, Ghira lifted Blake to his face and pushed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he rose from the bed, their tongues dancing with one another. Moaning, the girl reached down to grab for his dick, wanting to please the beast of a father holding her tight. Eventually she found his throbbing member, and lined it up with her hole.

“Oh, fuck,” she breathed, feeling the massive head as it pushed up against her tiny opening, “You’re so big.”

“Slowly, Blake,” Ghira encouraged, his hands sliding down to rest on top of her cheeks, “Let me help.”

The burly man pushed her onto him, delicately. The moment his spit-soaked dick entered her, Blake’s eyes shot wide open.

 _“Ah! Oh, God!”_ she cried out. Her father petted her hair as he let her adjust to his size.

“Do you want to stop?” Ghira asked, concerned as Blake bit down on his shoulder, “I can take it out.”

“…No. It hurts, but I… I really like it.”

Nodding, he kissed her on the cheek as he gave her more of his girth. Blake arched her back and moaned loudly as she took it all in, panting hard and looking behind her. “Oh, fuck. You feel so good, dad…”

“Are you ready?” Ghira asked. She knew exactly what he meant.

“Yes,” she said, pushing her forehead to his and staring into him, _“Fuck me.”_

With her permission, Ghira started to thrust his hips. He went at an easy pace, gently letting Blake get used to the feeling of a large cock moving inside of her ass. He felt her instinctively squeezing around him, her breath getting shorter and sharper with each in and out thrust. It wasn’t long before she was whining gently, her nails digging into the back of his neck.

“Mmnh,” Blake moaned, resting her head on his mighty shoulder, “Oh, yes. Faster, daddy…”

He listened immediately, and picked up the tempo. Ghira’s hips smacked into her plump ass, the girl groaning in ecstasy as her father made her his cocksleeve. Her untouched pussy was dripping wet, the juices trickling down and lubricating Ghira’s muscle. The anal fucking had burned at first, but feeling the tip of his dick all the way inside her was messing her up good.

Blake finally ripped off her bra, allowing Ghira to suckle on her hard nipples. Her tits were bigger than her moms, and much firmer. Ghira was an ass man, but he wasn’t going to pass up the chance for a mouthful of boob. His tongue circling her teats stimulated the girl even more, and she wanted some pain with her pleasure.

 _“Haaah!”_ Blake sighed longingly, “Smack my ass!”

The sharp sound of Ghira’s big hand on her skin echoed through the bedroom. He did it again with both hands, gripping her mounds hard. Blake fucking loved it, snarling in joy. She loved being dominated, the sting of his hands on her soft skin. She needed more. Harder. Faster. Now.

 _“Harder!”_ Blake screamed, “Punish your naughty little girl!”

His daughter’s aggression sent a rush through the man. He lifted Blake up off the bed, holding the bottom of her thighs as he stood up and let his lust take over. Ghira went into maximum overdrive as he humped her ass as hard as he could, the girl holding on for dear life and moaning loudly. Her face was covered by her long black hair, but it was twisted into a smile of pure arousal.

 _“Mmmmhhn fuck!”_ the girl drooled, feeling herself getting close, “Oh, my God! I’m gonna cum! _Make your slutty daughter cum!”_

After a flurry of rapid thrusts, the girl arched back in her father’s arms and cried out in glee. “ _OH, FUUCK~!”_

Ghira paused for a moment to catch his breath, letting his baby girl come down from her high. She dangled there, arms and hair towards the ground as her chest rose up and down. She looked so beautiful like this, and kissed her hard when she finally returned to a more comfortable position. “Now, it’s my turn.”

He threw her back onto the bed, face down and ass hanging over the side, Blake reached back with her hands, spreading her cheeks for his incoming cock. “Don’t hold back. Pound me as hard as you can.”

“I plan on it.”

There was no easing in this time. With one big thrust, Ghira shoved his entire dick into Blake and drilled her. The force of his body shook the entire bed, the creaking barely audible over Blake’s intense moaning. He smacked her ass more, bright red hand marks now painted on both as her skin rippled from each impact. Ghira continued to spank her, and she begged for his cock even more with each slap.

 _“Fuck! Fuck me, daddy~!”_ Blake cried, tightly gripping the bedsheets as her dad used her like the incestuous slut she was. He was completely on top of her, his weight pushing her more and more into the mattress. She was trapped, and didn’t want to escape. “Oh, God! Keep going! _Cum in my ass! Cum inside your baby girl! ”_

 _“Oh, Blake!”_ Ghira groaned, moving as fast as he could to please her. His body went numb as he forced her face into the bed while he finally released his giant load inside her.

 _“MMMPH!”_ his daughter yelled into the mattress, cumming hard as his hot load filled her asshole. The two remained there as the man continued to ejaculate in her, stroking the base of his shaft to get every last drop out. Blake was such a good girl for helping him out. She deserved every bit of his love.

When he couldn’t push anymore out, Ghira slid out of her gaping butt. He had stretched her out good, her pink insides throbbing from the intense pounding. Cum dripped freely from her hole, and Blake stuck her hand back to catch it. Ghira sat down on the bed beside her as she brought it to her lips for a taste. She slurped it down, happily sucking her finger as not to miss any.

“Oh, boy…” Ghira panted, wiping his brow of sweat, “That… was intense.”

The girl wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling into his chest. “It was amazing.”

“Last thing I expected to do today was have sex with my daughter… Thank you, Blake. You helped me out so much. I love you.”

“Aw, dad,” Blake blushed, her usual introvert attitude taking over in the wake of her ecstasy, “Stop it.”

“No, I mean it! If you hadn’t come in and did what you did, I would be watching porn all week thinking of your mother. But now, we have each other for that.”

“You mean… You’d want to have sex again?”

“Well, we do still have a week left until your mother gets back. She’s clearly okay with it, so I don’t see the harm in keeping each other happy.”

Blake smiled, pecking her dad on the cheek with a kiss. “I’d like that, daddy. Who knows, maybe she’ll let me join you two when she comes home?”

“Speaking of her,” Ghira said, reaching for his scroll, “She was taunting me with herself, so I think it might be fun to get some payback with a picture of us together. What do you say?”

“Hm… Just a second.”

Rolling off the bed, Blake grabbed Ghira’s cock and put it in her mouth. She sucked on his head for a few seconds before he was once again erect. Ghira sighed, smiling down at her. “Oh, great. I guess we’ll have to have round two already.”

“If you’re going to send mom a picture,” Blake replied, stroking him, “I want it to be while you’re deep inside me. Show her how much of a whore her daughter in heat can be.”

“Oh, Blake. You really do take after her.”


	2. Substitute Whore

It all started with a simple text message.

Kali was enjoying her time as a substitute teacher. She had been assigned to a class of young looking students, not too aware of what grade they exactly were but they were at least a bit younger than Blake. They were well behaved for a bunch of boys; kids their age were usually rambunctious and sneaky. What a lucky woman she was.

Since Kali actually did not have a degree in teaching, she was mainly acting as a supervisor to the students as they watched video lessons, and keeping a watchful eye when they went out for recess. The boys were very nice to her, and she joined them in their game of baseball. Such sweethearts. She could tell they really liked her; a few had even brought her flowers. Such sweethearts.

The educational tape she had been instructed to play for them was on the history of Vacuo, and she could tell that many of them were none too interested in the topic. Some had fallen asleep in the dark room, and she had to get up and nudge them awake more than a few times. Kali couldn’t blame them; the man in the video was the most monotone person she had ever heard. It was a good thing she had downloaded a crossword puzzle app to her scroll or else she’d have dozed off a while ago.

She was surprised she had not yet heard from Ghira since yesterday. The last message she got was him wishing her a good night’s sleep, but did not get one telling her good morning. It was already noon. Maybe he had slept in?

There was one thing she knew would get his attention.

Kali glanced up at the class to see if any of the boys were looking her way. She did it again, then a third time. The last thing she needed was for one to watch her tap into her lecherous side. Even with a metal covering over the front half of the desk, anyone could figure out what she could be doing by putting her scroll down there if they saw.

With the coast clear, Kali subtly lowered her scroll under her and up into her long flowing dress. She wasn’t wearing panties, having forgot to pack them the day before. And since she wasn’t wearing them the day before, she was going commando all week.

She snapped a quick pic, hoping she had aimed it in the right direction. Luckily, she did get a full-on pic of her sweet slit first try. Just the act of doing this made her drip a bit, her nipples slightly poking through her tight sweater top.

 _Missing you <3_, she typed under the image. Kali pressed send and waited.

A minute or two later, her scroll buzzed.

She nearly dropped it after she opened up the message.

There were no words, just a picture. It was a selfie of Ghira, a sly grin across his face. He had one finger pointing downwards to his naked torso, and in between his legs was Blake, her mouth full with his giant cock.

“Oh, my God,” Kali whispered, her face blushing. He had done it.

Ghira had fucked their daughter.

Her eyes were glued to the image, studying it intently. Blake’s face was covered in a layer of her father’s cum, and she held her fingers up in a peace sign. Her ass, her large beautiful ass, was just visible and Kali could see Ghira’s handprints on it from the brutal spankings he gave his slutty daughter.

The two had fucked, and fucked hard.

It was driving the mother wild.

The pills she took were quickly wearing off with her growing lust, and she felt herself sweating under her long sleeved jacket. She had to take it off, and she hastily did. As she struggled to slip it off while sitting down, one of the classmates took notice.

“Mrs. Kali?” the boy, named Turq, asked, “Are you okay?”

“Huh?” Kali gasped, surprised by his voice, “Oh! Um. Yes, I’m quite alright, Turq. Just… just a little hot in here, that’s all.”

Kali was only partially lying. Her entire body was on fire, and her crotch was the source of the flame. She had to put it out without anybody seeing.

Her face still glued to the scroll on her desk, she slowly reached down with her hand into her skirt. She went as far as she could go without bending her back, and felt the top of her vagina with her middle finger. Her clit was rock hard and soaking wet. Just brushing over it sent a shiver up her spine.

Oh God, there was no stopping it.

Slowly, she circled her finger on herself, massaging her aching sex in gentle movements. The urge to speed up was nearly irresistible, but such rough play would surely make the students suspicious. She thought about getting up and going to the restroom, but it was too late at this point: she would leave a trail of pre-cum all the way down the hall. She would never make it that far. It had to be right here, right now.

She clenched her jaw as she felt herself about to gasp in pleasure, letting out the tiniest of whines. She used her other hand to poke at her scroll, doing her best to feign filling in letters to her puzzle. Her cat ears were curved down, unable to control them as they matched her feelings.

Her pussy was drenched as she pushed her finger in as far as she could without straining herself. She petted her inner roof, taking turns on each side with an arc motion. She drummed her pointer and ring finger on the sensitive skin above, doing whatever she could to get off. Her untrimmed bush tickled her palm as she pushed down on her groin, biting her lip as she held herself back from moaning.

She could feel it coming. She was going to cum. She was going to orgasm in a classroom full of students. How risqué. Kali knew she was a filthy pervert deep down, and this was her first experience of secret public exhibitionism.

God, she wished Ghira could be here right now to fill her up. She wanted to kiss him all over, choke on his cock as it violated her throat, to grind on his face while she fingered her ass. And after he would drill her pussy, he’d give her a tasty reward of his love.

And Blake could help, too. Her lovely, slutty little girl could lick her asshole round and round, then kiss her on the lips to give her a taste. Kali wondered how sweet her cunt might taste, what her daughter sounded like when she would cum. Oh fuck, how badly she wanted to make that girl cry out in pleasure. Blake would learn to become a dirty slut for sex, just like her mother.

It was too much for Kali to hold back anymore.

“Hmmm…!”

Cumming, she wiggled back and forth on her seat, eyes closed tight. Breathing in and out through her nose rapidly, she found it wasn’t enough. She still craved more.

Kali then remembered her surroundings. He could feel her face blushing, and quickly wiped away the sweat on her forehead. She looked at the class again, and met eyes with the entire room of boys giving her a confused look back.

“Um, are you sure you’re okay?” one of the boys asked nervously.

“I’m alright, boys,” Kali lied, reaching for her water bottle, “Just keep – _ngh_ \- watching the video!”

Her mind went to a taboo place.

_The boys._

They were young, but were still old enough to know what sex was. She knew they liked her, some definitely having a crush on her. It was easy to tell which ones. She could feel them looking at her butt when she would walk by, imagining burying their faces in between her supple cheeks. She scanned over all of them, and noticed more than a few tented pants and grabby hands. She had made them hard. They knew what she had done. It would be such a waste of cum to leave it inside their ripe, young bodies.

It wasn’t illegal during this time of year. Other people were fucking animals, and her husband was pounding her daughter. This was just as fucked up to do, and it turned Kali on so much. Ghira certainly wouldn’t mind, if she decided to tell him. She had given him permission to use Blake after all, so it would be just as fair for her to use someone else.

Kali could help herself out, and make these boys’ dreams come true.

She stood up and walked over to turn off the projector, swaying her hips enticingly as she strode past the class. She could tell it had an effect on them, as many turned their gaze away in shyness or kept it on her if they were more confident. She winked at Turq sitting by the door as she flicked the lights back on.

“I think that’s enough of a history lesson for today,” she purred to the class. She cleared off the table in the front of the room of her bags and sat down in front of the class, brushing her hair behind her ear.

One of the boys, very oblivious to what was going on, raised his hand. “But the video wasn’t over!”

“I know that,” Kali said, giggling, “I’d like to give you all another kind of lesson, if that’s alright?”

The woman unsnapped the front of her skirt, and let it drop to the floor. At least thirty faces went bright red as they saw their first vagina, Kali spreading it wide for them as she leaned back on the table. She extended her hand out, strings of her juices oozing between her fingers.

“I’d say you’re all old enough to know about sex,” she smiled, “And you all know what’s happening all over Menagerie right now. I would feel horrible to make you miss out on such good feelings and watch a history video instead.”

None of the boys could muster a word as Kali pulled her sweater over her head and exposed her perky C-cup breasts to them. She pinched her hard nipples and licked her lips.

“If any of you don’t want to participate, you can go out to the playground while your friends have fun with me. I won’t judge. But I don’t think any of you would want to pass up on a mature, experienced, _sexy_ body like mine, would you?”

All of them instantly shook their head no.

“Good. Now, come here and show me what you got.”

Chairs were knocked over and desk pushed aside as the entire class stormed towards Kali. She was soon surrounded by touching hands, exploring her entire body. Some had climbed on the table to fondle and suckle her breasts, one of them even licking her armpit. Most of them were gathered between her spread legs, probing her wet cunt while others fumbled out of their clothes. Kali’s face was pulled to the side as she locked lips with a feisty lad, using her tongue to show him how adults kissed.

She felt something hard poke her cheek, and stopped making out to inspect her first cock of the day. “Oh, my! Aren’t you excited?”

Kali pecked the head of the boy’s dick before enveloping it all in her mouth, He was no Ghira size-wise, but it was big for his age. And he was delicious. She bobbed back and forth on his shaft as a pair of boys finally started to pleasure her sex. One was using his fingers to fill her up, the other sucking on her round clit without restraint. The double team made her cum, the vibration of her voice making the dick in her mouth explode down her throat. She coughed as she pulled off, the relieved student concerned.

“I’m sorry!” he apologized, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Oh, no sweetie!” Kali smiled, caressing his cheek, “I like it rough.”

His dick sprung right back up from her words. “Could you suck on me again?”

“In a bit,” Kali assured, three more partners putting their erections in her face, “Everyone gets a turn.”

And Kali went to town. The class was completely naked now, thirty young penises all hard for her and needing her touch. The woman was surrounded on the table, bouncing from one boy to the next with her lips as she gave them all a sloppy blowjob. Being so inexperienced, they all came quickly. Her face was drenched in their spunk, and she loved it. The smell, the hotness of it on her skin as it trickled down onto her tits.

While her bukkake grew thicker and thicker with each ejaculation, her pussy was finally about to be properly filled. The largest boy in class had pushed the two curious ones away and asserted his dominance by slapping his cock on her sex. The sudden muscle on her cunt made Kali yelp out, and she looked the boy in the eye.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Stick it in me, big boy.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

He thrust in hard, shaking the table with his thighs as he pushed all the way in. Kali let out a longing moan as he began to hump her. _“Mmmhm, yes…”_

The boy was big. His throbbing cock touched all of her walls, the wet slapping a sign that Kali was loving his movements. The milf ignored the boys on the table for a moment, wrapping her arms around the boy’s neck and kissing her current partner. She was taller than him, and was soon looking down on him as he thrust upwards into her.

“Oh, that’s it,” she purred, now standing off of the table, “Right there. Keep hitting me there! Don’t stop!”

Her partner was struggling to hold himself back from finishing, “Oh… I can’t hold it!”

“Cum inside,” she whispered into his ear, “Do it. Fill me with your young seed. _Make me feel good~!”_

He burst inside of her pussy, and she sighed in joy as the juices trickled down his shaft. The boy stepped back, letting someone else take a turn. It wasn’t too long before Kali was being used by someone else, their dick pushing the last ones cum back up into her.

Kali felt a finger poke her ass. She wiggled her butt at the boy behind her and smirked. “Go ahead… Put your cock in my ass and fuck me up.”

The invitation was quickly accepted, and now Kali was being double penetrated by two young boys. She loved this feeling of uninhibited, taboo sex, to fuck these students and be their gangbang whore. If only Ghira could be here to see her. She’d make him watch her be violated by these boys before he could have a turn. Blake could warm his giant cock up with a blowjob before her husband could stuff her up.

The boys were full of energy, pounding her hard from both sides. They were completely out of sync, but the unhinged lust they had made Kali wetter. One boy had pulled up a chair to stand on so his boner could be level with her mouth, and Kali rewarded his innovation with her warm mouth.

When her two partners came inside her pussy and ass, she lifted off of them and buried another student’s face into her tits, jacking off the boy on the chair to completion. Kali was soon on the floor, riding a dick with her motherly hips. She spotted Turq, the boy who had first noticed her, staring at her with a lustful gaze.

“Get over here,” she ordered, pulling the boy’s dick to her face. She spit on it and caressed it with one hand as she pointed at two more eager students. “You two. In my ass. Now!”

“Yes, Mrs. Kali!” they replied in unison.

The pair situated themselves around Kali’s ass, and eventually found themselves deep in the milf’s tight hole. They slowly fucked her ass, their two dicks stretching her out while the one below her eased in and out of her cum-filled cunt. Kali had taken another boy alongside Turq in her mouth, slobbering on their cocks and looking the two in the eyes.

“You two are so fucking yummy,” she said, slapping her face with their stiff members, “Do you like your slutty substitute whore?”

“Heck yeah!” Turq said, “Now keep sucking on me!”

An aggressive one. Ooh, she had found a favorite.

 _“Fuck my face!”_ she demanded, “Do it! I wanna choke on your fat dick!”

Turq grabbed her by her short hair and forced her down fast, her eyes bulging as his cock touched the back of her throat. Kali allowed him to use her face like a toy, groaning and crying out as four dicks thrust in and out of her. She reached out with her hands to grab two more nearby cocks, using her sloppy wet hands to pleasure the lucky bystanders.

The room had become a temple for sex. Boys who weren’t being touched by Kali were jerking themselves off onto her, hot young loads painting the slut’s back as she was fucked. When one boy finished inside of her, another quickly took his place in her gaping hole.

Kali had changed positions multiple times. She had utilized the classroom to its fullest, bending over the teacher’s desk to get rammed doggy style and straddling her young partners as they sat in chairs during a lewd version of duck-duck-goose. Now, she was on her back and letting the class take turns fucking her spunk-covered boobs. She pushed them together, soft and slimy mounds of womanhood enveloping around stiff cocks. All the while her cunt was being filled and prodded with both dicks and tongues, some students not bothered by her used slit and just wanting to lap up her sweet, sensitive flesh.

She had lost track of how many of them had cum on her. Some, with their youthful vigor, had blasted her with loads two or even three times with no sign of slowing down. They loved her mature body, and couldn’t get enough.

Her mind was a jumbled mess. Nothing else mattered right now but their young cocks. She had never had a chance to be such an unrestrained whore before. She loved this feeling of being used by unfamiliar boys, many whose names she did not even remember. If she didn’t love Ghira so much, she would be a slut for a living, allowing herself to be fucked day after day. It didn’t matter who or what the partner might be, as long as they could dominate her.

Garbling a pair of tight balls in her mouth, she felt two cocks trying to push into her pussy at the same time. _“Oh! Oh fuck, put them in! Stop teasing and fuck me, you brats!”_

“When we’re ready!!” the boy snapped back, slapping the side of her ass.

She got a nice kick out of insulting them. She loved them all, but found out that calling them names and ordering them what to do made all of them pound her even harder.

Her cunt was stretched to its limit as they began to slide into her. Kali arched her back, cumming as they worked her hole with a newfound rhythm. _“Fuck me! Fuck me, fuck me!”_

And they did. Kali winced as she felt them go as deep as they could. Oh God, it felt amazing. She was never going to be the same after they were done with her. Her body was moving on its own, her mind numb as she instinctively reached for more cocks to please. Kali’s gag reflex was completely gone, opening her mouth for every boy to stuff. She guzzled cum in between her lips, swallowing every last drop they sprayed her with.

Her quivering body was wearing down from the constant orgasms, and she found it hard to move when the boys double fucking her pussy finally finished and pulled out. She slowly got onto her knees, panting from exhaustion. How long had this been going on for?

She glanced up at the clock.

_Three hours._

For three long hours, the entire class had fucked her silly. It was a good thing they were the only ones here. Someone would have noticed by now. Their parents would be coming to pick them up in another hour or so. Unfortunately, their fun had to end soon.

Falling to her knees on the last lucky student to feel her pussy, she beckoned the rest of the boys to surround her. “I want you all to cum on me one last time, okay? Can you all do that for me?”

They all nodded, tugging themselves rapidly.

“Good. Now, give me your milk. This slutty kitty is thirsty.”

Tongue out, Kali accepted their loads one after the other. They sprayed their jizz all over her. In her face, into her mouth, on her tits, back, ass. One student had decided to take her ass one final time, humping her madly while the one below speared his shaft into her at the same time. When it came down to just the two inside her, Kali looked up at the time. Thirty minutes left.

 _“Hurry up!”_ Kali moaned, clenching their cocks, _“Cum! Cum for me! Please fill me up!”_

Their seed instantly filled her up with her last command, and she arched her back and came one final time. _“FUUUUCK~!”_

The two exhausted boys exited her dripping body, the milf soaked in cum and sweat. She massaged her breasts, licking her fingers clean of spunk as she smiled warmly at the thirty students who had shown her the time of her life.

“Well?” she asked, “Was that better than that dumb old video?”

 _“YEAH!”_ they shouted in unison, _“YOU’RE THE BEST, MRS. KALI!”_

The mom giggled, blushing. “Oh, you’re all too much! Now, hurry and go wash up before your parents get here. I’d rather not have to explain this to them while we’re all naked and sweaty.”

_“YES, MA’AM!”_

The boys all rushed to the door, frantically heading to the bathroom to clean up. Kali went to her purse to find some perfume to mask the scent of sex on her body, but felt a hand pat her on the butt. She turned and saw Turq standing there. “Yes?”

“You’re the best substitute ever,” the student said with a smile, making Kali blush in embarrassment rather than arousal this time.

“Oh, you’re too much!” she replied, kissing him once on the lips. Noticing the door was closed, she reached down and grabbed his still erect penis. “Since you’re my favorite, I’give you a secret blowjob. Don’t tell the others, okay?”

“Sure thing,” Turq said, “Are we all going to do this again tomorrow?”

Kali smirked. Such naive innocence.

“No… We’re doing this all week long.”


End file.
